eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Laststandb
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eliminate Pro Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Titan Jr. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MetroGnome (Talk) 23:16, January 25, 2010 Removing Community Site I saw you removed all of my contributions to the Wiki referencing the Unofficial Eliminate Pro Forums. I have a good resource and would like to reference it here. How would you like it to be entered? Thanks for the pointers! I received your message on my talk page. This makes sense, thanks! Removing "armor" I think we should only put it in if it conflicts with something else. What else does "Offworlder" or "Sentry" mean? I understand for Sniper, because it could be a bit misleading, but I don't think the rest of them need that clarification. ToiletPro 05:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) admin Just in case you didn't notice, you are now an admin here. I figured you had but I had not seen any evidence of it. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 07:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I'm Gekonero, a player of Eliminate Pro... I've downloaded all the versions of Eliminate pro (pro, amplification, 14, 16) but, as the image "sais", there are others version that I even didn't find in the App Store!! Do you know anithing about it? bye, message by Gekonero Adminship? Is there some process to become an Admin? I know its probably too soon to be asking, but I've edited pretty much every page on the wiki and I'd like to improve the sidebar, among other things. Let me know :) USER:!-!ammurabi (EDITED) Re: Adminship So how much do you think is enough experience? I dont have a clue what that'd be lol Hamm I hack, therefore i am 00:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Challenge Your right, I'm extracting for the wiki. I hack as well, in fact when i go into bot mode instead of the standard armor/rifle i have a Punisher'd Tanker with a Plasma Cannon and a Mag-Rail =D On the topic of the Devastators, possibly. What 'data' are you referring to? And you want a template for the bottom of each map page i assume? I hack, therefore i am 00:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Challenge Map template done and done! Written and posted to all the map pages. Oh, that means script diving... ugh, my favorite =S I'll look into it, but no promises lol I hack, therefore i am 00:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) 'Skins' ...!!!!!!... the Italian flag is missing in the items to buy... how can I reclame? I think even Japan flag is missing: there are many players from these countries.... The Hurricane excuse me, but of the The Hurricane there are not only the Pro version! there is even the Jr. version that requises rank 12!! by Gekonero 11March2010 Vacation hi, for some days or weeks I won't connect to the wikia.... but please don't delete my account! It's the strategy guy again Hey man, I've been working for a while on strategy section. Could you go and see if there's anything wrong/missing/could be improved on there b/c i want it to be perfect. Also, before making changes, please inform me and maybe i can fix it myself. As you may know, I use source code for all my edits, so sometimes when others edit/delete stuff with regular editors,it messes up formating/brakes links etc. Scarface.Shifter 05:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Keeping everything proffessional I see what you mean. I'll replace all the fancy 'Chiller' font with 'Adobe Caslon pro', it's got the professional look and readability. About the standard wiki formating, I am not sure I can follow that, because sometimes default format makes things look ugly/confusing, so I might have to step away from it. Color is part of being professional, it makes pages look more interesting and simplifies navigation for users. I've got an idea about organization: *Primary heading (h1) would look like this: Heading1 *Secondary heading (h2) would look like this: Heading2 *Third headings (h3) would look like this: Heading3 *Important Notices would be colored like this:important *Recommendations about equipment will be colored like this:Use the Tanker armor *I'VE CHANGED THE ENTIRE STRATEGY SECTION(Including articles) to the style mentioned above. It looks greater than ever. Please take a peek! ;)